


Not as Safe as It Was

by mydeira



Series: LJ Sunday100 Drabble Challenge Collection [16]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The Sopranos
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydeira/pseuds/mydeira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the new girls at Bada Bing helps Tony Soprano out of a jam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not as Safe as It Was

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ sunday100 drabble challenge: Crossovers

“You okay, Mr. S?” the woman who’d disposed of his attacker offered him a hand up.

Tony looked at the girl, new to The Bing and quite a good dancer. Seemed to have other skills too; imagine that. “What are you doing dancing?”

“Needed the cash,” she shrugged, turning to head in. “I’m on again in five. Take care, Jersey’s not as safe as it was.”

“Jersey was never safe.”

She flashed him a smile, then left him alone with his thoughts. Tony smiled too; he was going to keep a close eye on this one, she was a firecracker.


End file.
